<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentinel by fhbandkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687878">Sentinel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhbandkid/pseuds/fhbandkid'>fhbandkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Gen, Internal Conflict, Jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhbandkid/pseuds/fhbandkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, usually the pathetic life forms Master Qui-Gon finds don't come back to haunt me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Original Jedi Character(s), Plo Koon &amp; Original Jedi Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Obi!” A young girl jogged through the halls of the Jedi Temple, bobbing her head to the knights and masters she passed. “Obi-Wan!” He could hear her; there wasn't any way he could not. She ran faster, determined to catch him before he got away again. “Padawan Kenobi!”</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi turned sharply on his heel, a frown already on his face. “You know, usually the pathetic life forms Master Qui-Gon finds don’t come back to haunt me.”</p><p>The young girl skidded to a stop, panting. She grinned up at him, gaps showing between her teeth. “What about the spined rodent? I remember you developing a lovely rash from that particular mission.”</p><p>“I said usually, Youngling Okani,” he snapped, continuing to walk down the corridor.</p><p>The girl skipped after him. “What happened this time?”</p><p>“I’d rather not talk about it.” He turned away from her, taking a seat on the stone steps leading up to the temple. There was an audible thump as she settled herself next to him, primly brushing out the wrinkles in her robes.</p><p>“Alright Obi, I’ll just start making guesses.”</p><p>“Please don’t.” Obi-Wan expected the usual quip, but when none came, he glanced over at her, surprised. She met his stare and pouted, until his shoulders dropped in defeat. “Fine. There was another miscommunication.”</p><p>“Oh." She paused, eyes fixed on the steady stream of traffic. “I am certain that you and Master Qui-Gon will learn to work with each other eventually.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened. “It has been three cycles since he took me as his padawan.”</p><p>“Yes, Obi, but it will take time because you are so, uh… different.”</p><p>“I am failing as his padawan.”</p><p>“Nonsense, you just have very different opinions on how to run missions. It is a... a communication barrier.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, “I am sorry Hanna, I didn’t mean to be so snippy. Did you need something?”</p><p>“No, I just wanted to know how your mission went. You’ve been gone a while and I was getting bored.”</p><p>“Don’t you have friends your age?” He teased. Hanna’s eyes dropped from the horizon, her leg bouncing anxiously.<br/>
“Is it those younglings again?” Obi-Wan asked, “I can get them to stop calling you names.”</p><p>She rubbed at her nose. “No, Obi. As Master Qui-Gon says, their opinion might smell like the back end of a-”<br/>
“Hanna.”</p><p>Her eyes smiled at him. “Their opinion might seem wrong to me, but it is their opinion, not mine, and I must learn to live with it.”</p><p>“I am pretty sure that is not-”</p><p>“It is close enough.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>They sat for a while, watching the colors of the Coruscanti sunset.</p><p>"What was the latest stunt you pulled?"</p><p>Hanna’s lip curled upwards. "Who, me?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Yes, you. You got into all sorts of trouble before I left, don’t tell me you've decided to go straight in the two weeks that I’ve been gone.”</p><p>She traced the edge of the step with her finger. “My latest stunt… does hanging upside down from a speeder count?” She caught a sharp look from Obi-Wan and quickly added, “They dared me to!”</p><p>“Hanna!”</p><p>“They said only a real Jedi could hang like that from a speeder, and I- I had to prove them wrong!” She wouldn’t look at him now, and her arms laced tightly across her chest.</p><p>“What happened to you blocking them out?” He asked, his eyes softening.</p><p>“Well it only works sometimes!” She quickly stood and began pacing. “I am not a Sith! I am a Jedi! Why do they have to be like this?”</p><p>“You know that you are not a Sith, so why do you let them get under your skin?”</p><p>“I don't know.”</p><p>“It may be a bit easier once you are a padawan. Then you do not see your youngling creche as often.”</p><p>“If a Master decides to take me on, that is.”</p><p>“Oh stop it, Master Yoda was telling Master Qui-Gon that you are now excelling in your studies!”</p><p>“Yeah sure. My skills are good if they can look past the red eyes and annoying questions.”</p><p>“I can.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you and Padawan Unduli seem to be the only ones.”</p><p>“Has she still been helping you?”</p><p>Hanna nodded, brightening. “I am getting better with the practice sabers, I even won a match last week!”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled widely and congratulated her. Hanna had always struggled with training. Some said it was due to her late start because she hadn’t arrived at the temple until she was five. Others said that it was due to her stubbornness and her habit of thinking too much. Some even said that it was because she was not a Jedi.</p><p>It was those people who frustrated Obi-Wan. She scared some of the older masters. They would jump when she came around corners, and nomad Jedi would stare when they visited. Something about her red eyes reminded them of the old stories of Sith. Her black markings did not help. If anything, they made the red stand out more. The younglings in her group teased her endlessly, to the point where she didn’t have any friends her age. She had Obi-Wan, and she always would, but he was often on missions with Qui-Gon, leaving her in the temple alone. This never seemed to bother her. She was always cheery, asking questions and bothering Jedi Knights to no end. He didn’t know how she did it.</p><p>“When is your Gathering ceremony?” He asked, as the sky darkened and the street lights lit up, “Have they told you yet?”</p><p>“Not until next rotation,” she said, and stood, ready to head back into the temple.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “You must be excelling then, most younglings don’t go until they are at least ten.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m almost nine.”</p><p>“Nine is not ten,” he pointed out, and she punched his shoulder playfully. “They only take soon-to-be padawans.” He smirked, “Perhaps they realized that you don’t learn well in a classroom.”</p><p>“Well maybe if it wasn’t so boring, I wouldn’t fall asleep!”</p><p>“If you went to bed when the masters told you to, instead of hanging from speeders-” The buzz of his commlink cut him off.</p><p>“Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, can you hear me?"</p><p>He sent a half-hearted glare at Hanna as he responded, “Yes, Master Qui-Gon?” She stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>Qui-Gon was oblivious to the silent bickering. “The Council is ready for our report.”</p><p>“Yes, Master. I am on my way,” Obi-Wan said, turning his feet in the proper direction. To his dismay, Hanna continued following him.</p><p>It seemed Qui-Gon knew this. “Say hello to Hanna for me, I’m sure she’s found you by now.”</p><p>“Hello, Master Qui-Gon!” Hanna said sweetly, “How was your mission?”</p><p>“Enlightening, thank you. Obi-Wan, are you on your way?”</p><p>“Yes, Master, I just have to shake this youngling off my tail.”</p><p>Hanna took the hint. “Bye, Master Qui-Gon. Bye Obi, see you around.” She skipped off, leaving Obi-Wan in blissful silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanna had never seen anything like Illum. She only remembered a little of her homeworld, Onderon, but it wasn’t this cold, and it didn’t snow back on Coruscant. Standing at the bottom of the loading ramp, wind whipping her face, it occurred to her that she may be a bit sheltered. She shivered against the cold seeping into her bones. Pulling her hood closer around her face, she hurried after her crechemates. </p><p>Padawan Shaak Ti was leading the training mission. The younglings huddled around her as she crouched in front of a rock face. She brushed the snow away, looking for something. Satisfied, she stood and faced them.</p><p>“This is the place,” she said.</p><p>Shilla, who always had the most to say, spat hair out of her mouth, only for the wind to blow it back in her face. She grumbled and tucked the rogue strands back behind her ear. “This is a dead end!” she objected, “This can’t be it!”</p><p>Padawan Ti was smiling. “Can’t it?” She turned back to face the rock face. “Extend your hands, use the Force. Together, and only together, will we be able to enter.”</p><p>Hanna reluctantly removed her hands from her barely-warm pockets and held them up. She reached out to the Force and concentrated on the door. The rock face fell away with an awful grinding sound, and a doorway appeared. Shoving her hands back in her pockets, she shivered and followed Shya Taura’s pink boots through the door.</p><p>Hanna was forming the idea that she should expect to see Master Yoda in every strange place she visited. He was seated in the middle of the rock, looking at peace among the cold and the ice. Hanna didn’t envy him, she imagined that the stone must be freezing his hind end. </p><p>“Younglings. Welcome to Illum.” He said, “In these caves, your kyber crystals you will find. With these crystals, young Jedi you will become.”</p><p>Hanna frowned. “Master Yoda? How will we know when we have found our crystals?”</p><p>“When your crystal you have found, know, you will.”</p><p>Padawan Ti stepped forward. “Once you find your crystal, do not delay. You must leave the cave before the waterfall freezes again.”</p><p>Sami’s nose scrunched like it did when he was thinking. “What happens if it freezes?”</p><p>“Then you will be trapped there for the Illum night, and we will be unable to help you. Good luck, younglings, and may the Force be with you.”</p><p>Hanna split off from her creche, following a winding side path. She sat in a small chamber to meditate. Where are you crystal? She was right to assume that the rock was cold. Irritation and discomfort were at the forefront of her mind. She boxed them and let them go. Anxiety bubbled up next. It came from her surroundings, unfamiliar and strange. It would not help her find the crystal, so she let it seep back into the Force. She searched her mind again. Fear was clinging to her thoughts like a parasite. She was always safe when she was with the Jedi, so what did she have to fear? </p><p>Failure.</p><p>If she didn’t find her crystal, would the Jedi still want her? Would she still have a place with them? Her path would be uncertain. She took a shaky breath, and boxed her fear, setting it aside for later. She reached out in the Force, trying to locate her crystal. There were trillions of crystals in the cave, but none of them called to her. They were not hers. She delved deeper until she could see the whole cave system in her mind. Nothing. Fear escaped the box. What would she do when she was no longer welcome at the temple? Every day of her life since she left Onderon had been dedicated to becoming a Jedi. What did she have if she didn’t have that? She didn’t know who she was if she wasn’t a Jedi. She took another shuddering breath. I am Hanna Okani, she thought, and that is a good place to start. Hanna Okani may not become a Jedi. She was going to have to be okay with that. A Jedi must exist in the present, and right now, Hanna needed to get out of this cave. Her crystal was not here, but getting stuck in the cave was not going to make it appear. </p><p>She stood up, a little unsteady, and walked back to the entrance. The ice was almost to the ground, forcing her to roll under it. Her crechemates had already returned, chatting excitedly among themselves. She forced her shoulders back and walked down towards them. </p><p>Yoda studied her with wise eyes. “Find your crystal, you did not.” Her peers were death-silent, their eyes a mix of pity and judgment. Hanna’s ears burned.</p><p>“No, Master Yoda,” she admitted, “If I have a crystal, it is not here.” The steadiness of her voice surprised her, but she was glad that it didn’t waver. A silence fell over the group, and Hanna shivered. </p><p>Padawan Ti stepped backward, towards the exit. “We must return to the Temple,” she said, and she led them swiftly out of the rotunda. </p><p>Back in space, Padawan Ti introduced them to the lightsaber droid, Professor Huyang. He wasted no time before getting down to business. </p><p>“Have you all passed the trial?”</p><p>That strange silence fell again, and Hanna felt like a bug under a microscope. She ducked her head and made a quick excuse, leaving the room as fast as she could. She walked blindly through the halls, fighting back a swell of fear. Her breathing quickened, along with her steps, tears gathering in her vision. Her leg hit metal and she lurched forward, tumbling over the astromech in the middle of the hall. She swore like the bar patrons on Onderon, clutching her shin. </p><p>“Did you have to stand right there?” she hissed, tears finally spilling down her cheeks. The droid grunted back at her, waving its arms in clear irritation. Irritation. Hanna froze in shock. She looked at the droid. It was an older model, a C-series, painted in Republic colors. Hanna scrubbed at her face with her sleeve, clearing off the tears. “What’s your name?” she murmured, searching for a number on the ‘mech’s faceplate. “C1-10P? Pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” She leaned her head against the wall of the corridor, checking her shin for a scrape. Her thumb brushed over a red mark and sucked in air through gritted teeth. “Seriously, did you have to park right there?” The droid rolled away without a sound. Hanna rolled her eyes. Of course, today would be the day that she would find a grumpy old droid. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to look at the future. Nothing was keeping her at the Temple, except for her dreams and Obi-Wan. Where would she go? Onderon, but what if she couldn’t pay for passage on a ship? Stay in the present- stay in the present- stay in the present. She dug her nails into her palms to keep herself from panicking again.</p><p>Something grabbed her arm, and she startled, her eyes snapping open again. The droid was back, holding a bacta patch. It extended it to her. She took it gently and put it on her scrape. “Thanks,” she muttered, rolling her pant leg down over the bandage. They sat in silence for a beat. “I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Hanna said. “It has been a long day, and I don’t know what tomorrow looks like, and that scares me.” She laughed. “It shouldn’t. I know that I should not dwell on my fear, it is not the Jedi way, but today… today fear feels like the only constant.” The droid grunted softly as if encouraging her.</p><p>“Do you feel fear?” The question was unreasonable, droids couldn’t feel, but this one was different. “I think you do. Not like I do, but you seem irritated a lot,” the droid hummed. “I get that,” said Hanna. “Jedi aren’t supposed to feel irritation either. I guess I will never be a perfect Jedi.</p><p>I don’t want to give it up though, being a Jedi. I like the idea of it, being an impartial judge, bringing justice. That’s what I want.</p><p>But Jedi aren’t supposed to want anything either, are they? It’s a puzzle, C1, but I don’t have all the pieces.” She sighed. “I am so confused, C1. What do I do?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi returned from Pijal exhausted. It was a simple mission, a political dispute, nothing they hadn’t done before. The situation had escalated, however, and there had been complications. Not to mention, Qui-Gon had gotten an invitation to take a seat on the High Council. He had gone to speak with them about soon after they landed back on Coruscant. Obi-Wan knew he would accept. No one ever refused a council seat, it was an honor. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan wondered who his new master would be, once Qui-Gon took a seat on the Council. It wasn’t forbidden for Council members to have a padawan, but being on the Council was a big responsibility, and so was teaching a padawan. After the last mission, Obi-Wan was almost disappointed that he would have a new master. He had only now begun to figure Qui-Gon out, though he supposed, any other master would be easy to decipher compared to Qui-Gon. Hanna would say that it was the Force’s way of making sure he didn’t get bored- although after Pijal he wouldn’t mind a little boring. </p>
<p>It was too quiet. Well into the evening, but not so late that the younglings would be in bed, and the youngling he was thinking of preferred a nocturnal cycle anyway. She had a way of finding him when he came back to the temple, appearing at his elbow within the half-hour. Not today. He paused in his quarters to drop off his traveling cloak and headed to the Temple Gardens. She loved it there. It was strange, seeking her out, usually, he didn’t have to, she was already there beside him. She was always there. </p>
<p>Settling on a bench he tried to recall as many details from the mission as he could. Hanna loved small details, the colors of dignitaries' cloaks, the sounds, the smells. The Pijal Mission had been a blur, except the terrifying parts, like flying his starship through the halls of the Czerka Corporation ship. He would never, ever, do something like that ever again. Not if he could help it, anyway. </p>
<p>Qui-Gon approached, an odd look on his face. “Waiting for someone?” he asked, nodding at the empty seat next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded and then shook his head.</p>
<p>“I was hoping to find Hanna here," he explained.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon took that as an invitation to sit. “I refused the Council’s offer,” he said, and Obi-Wan felt something almost like relief. <br/>
</p>
<p>“I suppose,” Obi-Wan said, slowly, “in the end, you couldn’t agree with the Council even about you being on the Council!” He smiled. “But if this is the path you are called to, then this is the path that you must follow.”</p>
<p>“Which comes to the question of whether you’ll follow it with me.” Qui-Gon took a breath. “I realize we’ve had difficulties. But this mission changed things, I think, and for the better.” He paused, weighing his words. “If you would prefer another Master, I won’t be offended. If it were up to me, though, we would continue on as we are.” </p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled. “You know, Master, I’ve realized-- I wouldn’t learn nearly as much from someone who always agreed with me.” Qui-Gon grinned at him, but then his expression fell.</p>
<p>“There is something I must tell you.” Obi-Wan leaned forward, a feeling of dread growing inside his chest. “Hanna is missing.”</p>
<p>“She ran away?” Obi-Wan asked, incredulously.</p>
<p>“As far as the Council knows. She failed to find a crystal on Illum, Obi-Wan. No one has seen her since they returned.”</p>
<p>“She thinks she failed,” murmured Obi-Wan, mostly to himself, “She thinks she failed, and now she’s gone.”</p>
<p>“Yoda says that the Force will guide her and that only it knows her path,” Qui-Gon said, a hand on Obi-Wan’s knee. “It will protect her.”</p>
<p>“Are they sending Knights out to look for her?” he asked, hopeful.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon met his gaze. “No. The Knights are stretched thin right now, there is no one to spare.”</p>
<p>“What about us?” Obi-Wan said, almost desperate, “We could go find her.”</p>
<p>“We are leaving in the morning for Mandalore, to aid the new Duchess,” said Qui-Gon gently. </p>
<p>“When will we be back?”</p>
<p>“Force knows, Obi-Wan. The Council thinks it will be a while.”</p>
<p>“She needs help, Master!” his voice almost broke.</p>
<p>“I know, Obi-Wan,” he said softly, “All we can do is trust the Force to help where we cannot.”</p>
<p>Hanna needed Obi-Wan, but it was too late now. She had left the temple, and there was no one to help her with the surge of emotion that tore down her mental shields, making her heart beat faster and her lungs shrink and her brain scream for mercy. She huddled against an unfamiliar wall, her knees to her chest, hands clamped over her ears as if she could stop the waves, as if they were physical beings that she could ward off. She shouldn’t have left, but she had to. It was the only way she could move forward. </p>
<p>The world started spinning around her and she squeezed her eyes shut, but it didn’t stop the ground from dipping under her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and dropped her chin to her chest, curling into a ball. She had known only Jedi for so long that she had forgotten what it was like living in Onderon. She could feel everything and it was terrifying. Loud thoughts, quiet fears, terrible emotions. She wanted Obi-Wan, and she wanted to go home. No, she thought again, I have to go forward. She opened her eyes but the world tipped again, and she swallowed back a sob, burying her face back into her knees. I can't. She thought, I can't do it. Her eyes burned hot with tears. She hadn’t cried in so long, not since she’d left Onderon, and now twice in two days. Onderon. She’d promised Uncle that she’d be the best Jedi that she could be. Uncle, who took her in, and fed her, and raised her as his own. She owed it to him to go forward. She forced herself to take a deep breath. Then another, and another, until she could open her eyes without feeling ill. The emotions still raged, but quieter now, a dull throbbing in the back of her head. She thought she could almost stand. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. The world was still rocking, but gently now, and leaning on the wall she managed to stand up completely. She took another breath, and with one fleeting glance at the distant Temple, wobbled slowly towards the nearest spaceport.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>